Zika
Zika is a trojan on Microsoft Windows with many different payloads (over fifty), which trigger randomly. It was coded by Int7bh. Instead of infecting files directly, it creates copies of the files it infects and links them to the virus itself, so that when the user runs different programs, the user also runs the virus. Its name is based on the Zika virus. Behavior When the virus is first executed, an error message pops up saying "Cannot find DLL", with some .DLL files created on the desktop. Once it is executed, it scans through the hard drive and starts infecting files. Zika's payloads activate when the date is 90 days after the initial infection, and each payload selected is random. It usually takes ten minutes to activate the payloads. Its payloads are also based on some existing malware. After one minute, another payload will activate, and decreases the time before the next payload by five seconds after one payload, so after the first one activates, the second one will activate after 55 seconds. It also makes the C:\ Drive window blank. Known Payloads (in order of appearance in video) Here is a list of thirty-one payloads found in the video. However, there are over nineteen more payloads not found in the video. * The windows and icons bouncing based on where the user clicked, and stopping if they click somewhere else. * The computer's audio playing the Cheetahmen theme before it stops. * Corrupting window titles on programs that are already open. * Windows would start twitching. * Denying access to the start menu (or any clicks). * Making the taskbar blank. * Inverting the screen's colors and starting the bouncing payload again, the screen's colors can be reverted via moving windows around the screen. * Changing the computer's background. * Manipulating the cursor. * Making icons disappear on the desktop. * Copying Magistr/Shoerec's payload of moving icons and windows. * The windows melting slightly (like MeltingScreen). * Making the screen seem like it has been broken. * Making icons spiral around the screen (icon conga line), but the Windows do not spiral. * Making the text-to-speech voice say "I am a robot from outer space", which is a reference to NavaShield. * Causing the screen to flash black and white, similar to RJL Software's prank program Headache and 'Ebola'. * Having a pig squeal sound play suddenly, which is the exact same as one of Kaspersky's sounds, as well as some rogue antivirus programs. * Making the entire screen go black, but can be reverted by moving the mouse around the screen. * Multiple "Warning!" windows popping up on the screen, which move away from the cursor to avoid being clicked on. Other windows do this too (like Magistr). * Bringing every window to the front, including all of the system windows that are normally hidden. * Causing the cursor to not function. * Causing "System infected" in red letters to pop up all over the screen. * A giant, invisible window (only the border is visible) appearing on the screen, causing all windows inside it to not be clickable anymore. * A sine wave playing as the screen goes white, black, and green. * A static sound playing, with the laughs from NavaShield playing. * Robotic voice saying "Fuck you" (uncensored) * Multiple error icons appearing on the screen, moving around and disappearing if highlighted. * Drawing the screen diagonally continuously (screen kaleidoscope). Context menus also appear. * Redrawing portions of the screen. * Causing the screen to gradually creep up. * Copying NavaShield's C:\ Drive payload (deleting C:\ drive). * Drawing some garbage text on the black screen, similar to RJL Software's prank program 'Ebola' or 'Stript' joke program. * Copying NavaShield's payload of opening random Windows. * Increasing the CPU usage by 100% Category:Virus Category:Win32 Category:Win32 virus Category:Win32 trojan Category:Trojan Category:Microsoft Windows